


Gopher Road 618

by certified_star



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: So no worries, The Pines Family - Freeform, but like really minor, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified_star/pseuds/certified_star
Summary: 30 years ago, he came here for the first time- but he remembers it as though it was yesterday.





	

Thirty years ago, he came here for the first time- but he remembers it as though it was yesterday.

He remembers how relieved he felt seeing the welcome sign as he entered the town, worried he wouldn't be able to find it. He remembers driving through town, wondering where the hell Gopher Road 16 was. It was winter, and few people were actually outside. They were probably all inside, celebrating a holiday or just sitting around a fire together, experiencing a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. He remembers letting out a sigh when he finally arrived at the house, in the middle of the woods, completely isolated from the rest of the world. He remembers asking himself what Ford even needed him for, but he quickly pushed away that thought because it didn't matter. What mattered was that he did.

Gravity Falls was unlike any other town he'd visited, he knew that even before his brother showed him the enormous lab located directly under his house. There was an unusual atmosphere, an air of something he couldn't quite place. The residents were too blissful, too unaware of everything his brother described in the journal. He didn't know if he wanted to find out exactly why that was, as he was all too aware of the darker side of the town, and decided to just play along as long as it made him money.

Thirty years ago, he came here for the first time, and this house was nothing but a hiding spot. Somewhere to lay low for awhile before leaving, just like he always did.

Through the years he had many different employees, but none of them kept their jobs for long. Ten years ago, this chubby little boy came up to him, holding a red screwdriver, and he threw him a Mystery Shack t-shirt and appointed him the new handyman before he could say anything. He had seen the boy around before, more often than the other townsfolk, but ever since the kid was here everyday, from dawn to dusk.

His name was Soos, and over time he had gotten to know him quite well. He didn't understand his admiration towards him, but sometimes it was just what he needed to boost his self-confidence. When he learned the boy hated his own birthday, he didn't question it and instead tried everything in his might to get the day officially removed from the calendar. When he heard of his neglecting father, he did everything he could to make sure the boy knew he was always welcome here. Maybe having him around all the time wasn't such a bad thing after all. (His loyalty and working attitude and determination to make him proud seemed familiar to him.)

Four years ago, a little redhead came into the shop, trying to seem casual as she asked him if he maybe had a job for her. When he said no, she broke down, begging him to just give her a job already so her dad wouldn't sent her away. Not wanting a crying little girl to scare off the customers, he gave in, making her cashier. To this day, she still denies she ever gave him a hug after that.

Wendy was her name, daughter of the strongest guy in town. She practically did nothing all day long except listen to 'music' and read magazines, but despite her almost non-existent work-ethic, she and Soos got along surprisingly well. On quiet days, he'd close the shop and just sit and talk with her- they could have long conversations with topics ranging from just complaining about all kinds of stuff to talking about Wendy's mother, who died when she was only 5. ( He swore he could recognize her careless attitude but underlying shyness and stress from somewhere.)

Not even 2 months ago, he had gotten a letter from his niece and nephew, asking if their children could stay with him for the summer. He hadn't really wanted to (twins made him uneasy), but his employees, the only ones who had stuck, convinced him. And hey, as long as he kept a safe distance and wouldn't grow to care about them too much, what could be the harm?

His plan was doomed to fail from day one, but he refused to admit it- until the day they went fishing together. The girl, Mabel, practically forced her way into his life (and his heart), setting him up on dates, helping him get him over his fear of heights. Heck, the kid even made a wax statue of him to make him feel better!

His hate for Gideon intensified when he learned about his crush on the girl. She was way too innocent, with her quest for romance and endless enthusiasm regarding almost everything. She was also way more outspoken with her love than anyone else he knew, for her brother, for her friends, for him. Sure, she may be the most random person on earth ever, and he only tolerated that stupid pig because of her, but she was his little girl, and she quickly became his best friend. (He was certain he knew that optimism and rashness and fighter's attitude from somewhere.)

The boy on the other hand, Dipper, was a whole other case. It was clear from the beginning on that he didn't want to be here, and he couldn't help but try to get the kid to like him. As with most things, this was easier said than done.

The kid was smart, really, but the wrong kind of smart. And as fun as it was to mess him, he knew he would need to toughen him up- Gravity Falls wasn't easy on people, he knew that from experience. So he gave Dipper all the hardest chores and made fun of him, just hoping he wouldn't hate him for it, and always trying to make sure the boy knew he was on his side with everything (because he always would be). And surely, some bumps in the road aside, he grew to love the boy just as much as the girl. (He knew for sure he had seen that stubbornness and protectiveness and hidden insecurity elsewhere.)

Without even realizing it, this house, this wooden mishap of a shack, had become a home- they had made it into a home.

Just tonight, after thirty years, he had finally gotten his brother back- and just like that, this wasn't his home anymore. The boy wouldn't have a father figure once again, the girl would have to leave the town and everything else behind, the twins- he would probably never see them again.

It wasn't his home anymore, it was a hiding spot. Somewhere to lay low for awhile before leaving, just like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you want to, I'd love to know what others think of it!


End file.
